1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat structure for a vehicle, and more particularly to a seat structure for a vehicle which is attachable and detachable with respect to a floor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a seat structure for a vehicle such as an automobile, a seat for a vehicle which is attachable and detachable with respect to a floor is known, and an example of such a seat is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 63-137054.
As shown in FIG. 20, in this seat structure for a vehicle, by rotationally operating an operation lever 102 provided in a lower side portion in the rear of a seat 100 for a vehicle, the rotation of a shaft 102A shown in FIG. 21 is transmitted to a front lock mechanism 104 by means of a connecting rod 103. As a result, a front lock plate 106 of the front lock mechanism 104 is rotated in an unlocking direction (in the direction of arrow X in FIG. 21), thereby canceling its retention by a front floor pin 108 disposed on the vehicle body side. In addition, if the shaft 102A rotates, a support lever 110 rotates in an unlocking direction (in the direction of arrow Y in FIG. 21), which in turn reverses the state of engagement between a rear lock plate 114 of a rear lock mechanism 112 and an engaging portion 110A of the support lever 110, so that the retention of the rear lock plate 114 by a rear floor pin 118 disposed on the vehicle body side can be canceled by a spring 116.
Further, if the operation lever 102 is rotationally operated, the seat 100 for a vehicle shown in FIG. 20 starts to rotate upward about the front floor pin 108, thereby allowing the seat 100 for a vehicle to be easily detached from the floor.
However, with this seat structure for a vehicle, the front lock mechanism 104 and the shaft 102A of the operation lever 102 provided in the lower side portion in the rear of the seat 100 for a vehicle are connected to each other by the elongated connecting rod 103 extending in the longitudinal direction of the seat. As a result, the apparatus is made complex and the weight of the seat is made heavy.